TRAGEDY'S MIRACLE
by CleanWriter1987
Summary: This is a Christian based story. It contains a portion of real life events that took place many years ago in the lives of two people very dear to my heart. Though one of them went home to be with the Lord; The other lived to be a living testimony of who the other was. The names, places, events, and time have been altered out of respect for those involved. Enjoy! :)


**_Acknowledgements:_**

_Anyone who writes stories like this usually takes what they have learned from personal experience, and that of others when they on work a book like (Tragedies Miracle). In light of this I would like to honor God, April, Dad, Mom, Meshon, Ben, Paley, The Marratto Family, The Libby's, and to those who played a unique role in building this book. I think of you all quite frequently. This book couldn't be read by anyone however if it were not for my talented friend, and editor Elizabeth Meshon Hicks whom I appreciate wholeheartedly for her hard work. Thank you also to my wife for believing in me, and in "Tragedies Miracle." You have helped make me a better man, and writer through your support during this project. I love, and thank you all for what you have meant to me in my life. God bless you, For you all have the heart of servant._

**_Dedication:_**

_I dedicate this story to **Stephanie Michelle Marratto**. Who went to be with the Lord on July 17th, 2009. She was a person who inspired me greatly, and taught me through her example on how to live for God. But also how to be a light to others through our actions, and not our words alone. It was because of her willingness to be used by God that many I know came to know Jesus, and it is in honor of her memory that I wrote this story._

**_Prologue_**

**_Boston, MA._**

**_May 1883_**

It was a clear blue sky summer at a church picnic the day it all began. Nineteen year old Stella Reeves had been walking through the garden by herself contemplating her future, and daydreaming of the perfect man she would one day marry. She already had the image of what he'd be like in her head. Tall, dark, handsome, strong, compassionate, caring, a sense of humor, with a good head on his shoulders ,and ambition. But most importantly strong in his faith.

She was thinking all these things when she tripped on a loose cobblestone in the walkway. Her ankle twisted, and she began backwards. She knew when she landed something would surely break, but before she could reach the ground a pair of strong burly arms caught her in midair. She looked up, and stared into the most handsome face she had ever saw. His skin was tan; his hair black, and well groomed. His eyes were a deep green, and she felt as though she could lose herself in them. When he spoke it was with genuine concern. "Are you alright miss?"She nodded yes while he helped her to her feet, and began to let go of her only to have her fall back into his waiting arms.

He chuckled. "We really ought to stop doing this dance, People might talk." He joked, and she laughed a little rolling her eyes. "Seriously though I don't think you should walk on that ankle ma'am. If you'll pardon me for a moment I'll return with a splint for you." He said, and helped her to a nearby bench. He left, and was gone for little more than ten minutes before returning with two wooden boards, plus some strips of cloth. He then began to attend to her ankle, and she looked at him quizzically. "That was fast." She said. "Where did you...?" She trailed off as his warm eyes met hers.

He smiled, and spoke softly. "Where did I find these materials to make you this splint?" She nodded. "Well it's quite simple really." He said with a shrug. "The boards were next to the wood pile behind the church. As for the cloth I had some in my bag on the front steps of the church." He then went back to making the splint. Once he had finished he rose to his feet dusting off his hands on the front the grey vest he wore.

He held out a hand to her smiling. "Let's get you up shall we?" He said kindly. "Your parents are probably be worried sick about you." She took his hand, and rose to her feet slowly. As she stood upright again he put one of her arms around his neck, and swept her off her feet in a quick movement to where he was holding her in his arms. She gasped slightly taken aback. He smiled at her look of surprise.

"I beg your ma'am, but I don't think you should walk on it. May I carry you back to the picnic?" She nodded her head still dumb founded at what a gentleman he was. They started back to the picnic, and she turned to him as he carried her. "Thank you for your help mister...?" He smiled, and began chuckling again. "Such formalities are hardy needed Ma'am. My name is Patrick Lordstone. But you can call me Pat."

She snickered at this."Nice to meet you Pat. I am Stella, Stella Reeves."

He dipped his head to her. "Stella, Yes I like that name. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She blushed at his compliment. Though she knew not why at the time it pleased her greatly that he approved. "So tell me why were you sitting on the steps of the church all alone, instead of joining everyone else in the picnic?" She asked curiously. "Well Stella, I only just arrived in town two days ago from Baltimore, and know no one here. So rather than intrude on anyone, or their family I chose to eat alone." He explained.

She was taken aback by this. Here he was a stranger, and yet his thoughtfulness of others matched her own. She smiled, and spoke again. "Well you know someone now."

At this he smiled at her bemused by her directness. "Yes, I suppose I do in a way. But I hardly thiunk saving you from a fall would classify as knowing you." He said in a amused voice.

"Well then we'll just have to do something about that won't we. So tell me all about yourself, and your life."

He sighed pretending to be bored. "As you wish but I assure you it's a rather dull one."

She rolled her eyes. "I somehow doubt that Mister Lordstone." She said teasingly.

To this he laughed, and began. Pat was born, and raised in Baltimore, Maryland. He was two years older than her, and had came from a good family. His father owned a carpentry shop, while his mother was a nurse at a hospital til she passed away a year ago. Now new to the area he was seeking work, and hoped to make a name for himself. He also wished to marry one day, and settle down.

They talked for some time as they went getting to know one another, and laugh at each others jokes til they reached where her parents sat with her younger brother Jared, and younger sister Rachel. Pat put Stella down gently on the ground next to her mother, and stood to his feet. Stella then explained to her family what had transpired, and that he was new in town. Her father Harlem Reeves thanked Pat, and spoke of repaying him for his kindness. He then took Pat aside, and offered him a job as his new apprentice in his carpentry shop to which Pat gratefully accepted. After working hard, and attending church regularly for six months he had went to her father asking his permission to court which he consented, and they had began seeing one another.


End file.
